Fearless
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: He would show them just how fearless he was. Ravenpaw-kit one-shot.


**AN: This random one-shot has been in my files for the longest time. I decided to post it since I have nothing better to do (hint-hint, I should be studying for math), so here it is. I love Ravenkit when he is just a kit. The picture the Erins used just increased my for him. Anyways, please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fearless<strong>

Many did not expect the tiny kit to survive. Others had expected him to become a medicine cat apprentice. It was his dream to become a warrior under the guidance of a mentor with much respect in the Clan. Yet his mother refused to let him near the warriors who took charge of the clearing. Robinwing had told him the clearing was no place for a tiny kit to play. But Sandkit and Dustkit were always allowed outside, and Graykit was as well.

His chest fur puffed out as he tried to show his mother that he was a good kit. He was desperate to show her that he was capable of taking care of himself.

"You're not big enough to handle what's outside," Robinwing meowed when she noticed the look of longing in her son's eyes. "Besides, you should enjoy your life as a kit while you can."

Ravenkit's ears flattened in annoyance when Robinwing turned to speak with Goldenflower. The pale ginger queen was a good friend to his mother. Robinwing was popular in ThunderClan, thus giving Ravenkit a good status as well. Yet Robinwing refused to show him the Clan he was destined to fight for.

_Maybe sneaking out will be a good thing_, he decided after noticing how much time his mother was taking. Robinwing wouldn't notice he was missing until she was finished speaking. She often spent many sunhigh's sharing tongues with Goldenflower or Willowpelt.

The tiny black kit cast another glance at his mother before slipping away. His fur was beginning to stand on end with excitement as he heard cats speaking to one another in the clearing. Sandkit and Dustkit were busy play-fighting, something that he'd never experienced. Graykit was watching from a distance, his yellow eyes full of annoyance.

"Ravenkit, you should be with Robinwing," he hissed when he noticed Ravenkit's tiny form.

"I'm tired of hiding in the nursery," Ravenkit squeaked.

"Little Ravenkit is finally outside!" Sandkit boasted. She'd shoved her brother aside after pouncing after Ravenkit.

"Leave me alone!" Ravenkit swiped a paw across Sandkit's nose.

The pale ginger kit squealed with laughter as she felt nothing more than a breeze. Dustkit looked just as amused as he watched from a distance.

Ravenkit dropped into a hunter's crouch, aware that he was being watched by more than Sandkit and Dustkit. His chest flared with hope when he saw some of the warriors had stopped to watch his performance. He knew that in time he would get to know their names. For now he would ignore them and strike at Sandkit's shoulder.

Without a second thought he lunged forward. Sandkit saw the move coming and quickly dodged to the side. She was older and more experienced in fighting. Ravenkit stumbled to the ground in front of her, gasping in surprise when her mouth clamped around his tail.

"Enough!" Sandkit's grip on Ravenkit was relinquished. She stood up when her father, Redtail spoke. "This is not how the deputy's kit should be acting," he added when he glared at his daughter. Sandkit's ears flattened in shame when she was scolded in front of the Clan.

"I was fearless," Ravenkit squealed when a larger dark-furred cat approached the nursery.

"Indeed you were," the cat replied. "Such fearless power would prove the other Clans how great ThunderClan is."

Ravenkit's chest puffed out with pride as the larger tabby left him. Graykit's mouth gaped open in disbelief.

"Tigerclaw never praises anyone like that," he mewed.

"Maybe he knows I'll make a good warrior," Ravenkit replied.

"Ravenkit!" The tiny kit flinched when his mother's screech of outrage broke their laughter. He exchanged a horrified look with Graykit before scampering back towards the nursery. Robinwing's facial expression was a mixture of worry and anger. "Don't you ever run off like that," she hissed after giving her son's forehead a furious lick.

"But mama, I met the deputy! And Tigerclaw praised me!" Ravenkit couldn't help but boast about his adventure.

Robinwing stared at her son in surprise. "He did?" Her voice was barely audible as she spoke. "Well, maybe you will amount to becoming a good warrior after all," she purred.

Ravenkit purred along with his mother as she pushed him to the back of the nursery. In all the moons he'd spent hiding, he'd never felt happier. A sense of hope flared within him. At least one cat seemed to show interest in him. He was fearless, just like any other kit in the nursery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah...maybe I should have edited the ending there, but this was done ages ago. I wanted to keep it as is. Anyways, please remember to review<strong>**! Oh, and I realize that Dustkit and Ravenkit are technically related...I kind of switched that around. I think since they resemble each other, Sandkit and Dustkit would have been better as siblings. I also made their mother Goldenflower because I believe she was confirmed as their mother in the book, but Wikipedia says otherwise. Oh well, please review!**


End file.
